Runaway Waitress
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: When best friends Kagome and Kikyo decide to run away from home, they find themselves with no money, no house, and no options. So, to get themselves back in the game, they take jobs as waitresses in the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. But when their bosses
1. Of Running Away

Summary: When best friends Kagome and Kikyo decide to run away from home, they find themselves with no money, no house, and no options. So, to get themselves back in the game, they take jobs as waitresses in the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. But when their bosses turn out to be jerks and the one hot guy is already taken, it isn't long before these friends turn their frilly-napkined world upside down.

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am so excited. This is my first InuYasha fanfic ever! I'm a big Inu fan, but my heart lies with Yu Yu Hakusho. But I thought I'd take a crack at it. All my friends say I'm like Kagome. And you know what—they're right! Well, I hope you enjoy this. Let's begin the story!

Oh, and "Just When You Thought" isn't discontinued. It's just taking me a while, but I'll still write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

"That's it!" Kagome ranted as she slammed down the phone. The fifteen-year-old ran her hands through her raven hair, a frustrated look stamped on her features. Her best friend, Kikyo, looked up from the book she was reading.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My mother just called. Apparently I'm having dinner alone again, because she, Dad, and Souta are too busy in the city to be home!" Kagome sat down on next to Kikyo, sighing heavily. The two girls were hanging out in Kagome's bedroom after school. An old soap opera that neither of them cared about filled the T.V. screen, its sappy lines drowned out by the stereo, which was blasting My Chemical Romance.

"You know, I can count on one hand the number of times my family was actually in the same room as me in the past _two months_," Kagome continued. "They don't care about me or my life. All my parents think is important is when the next A is coming on my report card."

"I know what you mean," Kikyo sympathized. "My mother and I have been fighting every single day. It doesn't matter what it's about—the fact is that we're yelling at each other."

Kagome picked up her Dr. Pepper from her nightstand, draining the last of the soda from the can. "Sometimes I think that our families would be better off without us," she remarked.

A spark came into Kikyo's eyes. Kagome looked at her apprehensively.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Kikyo stood up excitedly, her book forgotten.

"I know what we can do!" she said eagerly. "Let's run away!"

"What? You're insane."

"No, it'll be really easy! If we can get out of here and start our own lives, maybe our families will appreciate us more! Besides, we won't be gone forever. Just a few months, and then we'll come back."

"No way," Kagome said firmly. "I am not running anywhere. We can't just pick up and leave!"

"Your choice," Kikyo sighed. She picked up her backpack and headed for the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow, ok? I gotta get home before my mom gets mad. But if you do decide to take off, call me. We'll go together."

Kagome laughed as she waved goodbye to her best friend. Sometimes, Kikyo came up with the craziest ideas.

It was later that night. Kagome was sitting on the couch, eating a pizza she had ordered and watching American Idol. It was the only foreign show she liked. She cracked up as another person completely messed up their audition, actually glad that she had paid attention in her English classes.

"Kagome, we're home!" a voice rang from the hallway. The girl glanced over at the clock. It was 8:30.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Kagome called back. "Hey Souta."

She went back to polishing off her third slice of black olive pizza as her family bustled about, settling in after a long day in the city. Mrs. Higurashi came into the living room and froze when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" she demanded. Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Eating junk food this late at night! And watching T.V.! Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

Kagome sighed. "We had nothing vegetarian in the kitchen, so I had to order a pizza. But the guy got lost coming over here, so I just started eating around fifteen minutes ago. I finished my homework at six, and besides, eight thirty isn't that late."

"Don't you back-talk to me, young lady! I want to check your homework. I'm sure you got something wrong."

Now Kagome turned to fully face her mother, hurt. "Mother, I'm fifteen! I've been getting straight A's forever, and you've never checked my homework before."

Now her father came in. "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that, Kagome! She knows what's best for you."

Souta peered out from behind the door, unable to resist putting in a comment. "Yeah, and stop eating that pizza. You'll get fatter than you already are."

Kagome was shocked. Her family had never acted like this before! Sure, they had had their spats, but nothing as bad as this. She abandoned her position on the couch, fleeing to her room before the tears could come.

After slamming and locking her door, Kagome finally began to cry. She had felt like her parents hadn't truly cared about her for years, but she had always pushed back the thoughts. They were her family; they were supposed to love her unconditionally.

But obviously that wasn't the case.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Kagome shakily dialed Kikyo's number. Her best friend answered after a few rings.

"Hey Kags, hold on a second—Mother, not now! —Ok, what's wrong?"

Kagome heard a door slam, and the sound of yelling was muffled. "Sorry about that," Kikyo continued, "I accidentally burned the chicken."

"I want to run away."

"W-What?" Kikyo sounded shocked. "But why?"

"They don't love me here. None of them do. I want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's plan this." Kagome heard another door close, and then Kikyo was talking again, deadly serious. "We'll only be able to pay for things with cash—if we use credit cards, they can track us. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight, if that's possible."

"It should be. It's only eight forty. If I tell my mom I'm sleeping over at your house, and you tell your parents that you're sleeping over here, we can leave and no one will be the wiser. My mom won't call your parents until nearly one in the afternoon tomorrow. That gives us plenty of time to get away. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking Tokyo. It's close, but not close enough that we'll be found immediately."

"I like the way you think. We'll need disguises, but I think we can pull this off. Pack your things. I'll meet you at the train station at nine fifteen."

Kagome said goodbye and hung up. She was shaking with excitement—she was really getting out of there! As she packed her suitcase, another feeling seeped into her heart.

Doubt.

Could she really do this? Could she really leave behind her _family _and start over? She was only fifteen, for Kami's sake! She wasn't even old enough to work! But deep in her soul, Kagome knew that this was her only option. What she needed was a break from this nightmare, and going on her own would help her sort out her priorities. Well, she wouldn't be alone. Her best friend would be there to help her.

That thought steeled her resolve.

After zipping up her luggage, Kagome slipped on a heavy jacket and headed downstairs. "I'm going over to Kikyo's!" she stated as she made her way to the door. She walked out and closed the door before her parents could say anything. The door clicked shut with a definitive snap.

It was time to move on.

Kagome met Kikyo exactly as planned. They boarded the train minutes before it left the station. As they crammed themselves into a cramped box car, Kikyo couldn't help but smile.

"We did it, Kags," she said breathlessly. "We're _free._"

Kagome smiled, sharing her friend's enthusiasm, but a nagging thought still bugged her.

What would they do now?

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok, well, there you go. Sorry it's so short! My next chapter will be longer, I promise. Pleasepleaseplease review! It would mean so much! Thank you, and see you next time!


	2. Of Getting A Job

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am sososososo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I promise to do better next time. Ok, you all wanted to know the pairings. They are KagxInu and KikxSessh. Oh, and there'll be a few twists in it, too. And one more surprise! They're will be some Yu Yu Hakusho characters in here, just because I can't resist Kurama. Come on, he's awesome! You gotta love him. All right, let's keep going!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**K**agome was at a loss. She and Kikyo had stepped off the train a week before, and now they had nothing. No food, no home, no jobs, nothing. They had resorted to sleeping at this really cheap hotel, paying with the money they had brought with them. But that money was almost gone, and they were running out of options.

"Kikyo, we have to do something," the girl sighed one night. "We'll be found eventually, but until then we can't just sit here like ducks. We need money."

"We need jobs," Kikyo corrected. She tied her hair up, examining herself in the dirty mirror in their hotel room. "We need a better place to stay. This hotel sucks."

"I second that motion," Kagome said, raising her hand. "But for that we need jobs, but we're not old enough to work, and besides, where would we go even if we could?"

In response, Kikyo threw a piece of paper to Kagome. It was a clipping of an ad from a newspaper. The ad was large and brightly colored, with scrolling writing across the top.

"Takahashi Bistro," Kagome read aloud, "the most elegant hot spot in town. Make your reservations for a romantic evening this Valentine's Day." At the very bottom, Kagome found what she was looking for. "Jobs available."

"That is where we can get jobs," Kikyo said excitedly. "Takahashi has quite a rep, and it'll be packed on Valentine's Day. That's next week, and how could they refuse some extra help?"

"We'll need disguises," Kagome continued for her friend. "Our pictures are everywhere."

Kikyo tossed some hair dye at Kagome. "I have mine, too. Let's get over to the bistro as soon as possible. We need those jobs!"

An hour later, Kagome and Kikyo stepped out of the seedy hotel, completely transformed. Kikyo had dyed her hair a dark brown, and it was tied back in an intricate French braid. Kagome had streaked her raven hair with blond highlights and put in sapphire contacts to hide her brown eyes. Despite these small changes, they looked amazingly different.

"Come on, let's get those jobs!" Kagome said enthusiastically. She linked arms with her best friend and they made their way down the street.

"You know," Kikyo said as they walked, "I had thought we made a big mistake by running away."

"Me too," Kagome said. "If we ever get back home, I'm telling Souta that running away isn't the answer."

"But we can't go back," Kikyo reminded her friend, "So let's make the best of this that we can."

"Agreed!" Kagome smiled.

It took them about ten minutes to get to Takahashi Bistro. Things looked good even as they walked through the door. The restaurant was thrumming with people, only two or three tables empty. It was very French looking, with marble fountains, European designs on the lush carpet, and gorgeous tables. Japanese design was tastefully combined, too. Mini potted bonsai trees decorated every table, traditional kimonos hung on the walls, and kanji characters were embroidered on the backs of the chairs.

Kagome and Kikyo hesitantly approached the host desk. A red headed boy sat there, reading a rather large book. He looked up as the girls came over, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Table for two?"

"Actually, we're looking for jobs," Kagome said, a bit embarrassed. The boy smiled.

"I see. That's good; we can use all the help we can get. Do you have any experience as a waitress?"

"Um, no," Kikyo answered.

"Not a problem. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Kagome answered just as Kikyo said "Eighteen."

"Um, I'm seventeen, she's eighteen," Kagome covered smoothly. She blushed, slightly flustered. They could not screw this up!

"Well, come with me, and I'll have you meet the owners of this bistro. My name's Shuichi, by the way, but please call me Kurama."

"Thanks, Kurama," Kagome said. A thought flashed through her mind. _Should I tell him our real names?_ At a look from Kikyo, she decided against it. "I'm Sakura, and this is Akiko."

Kurama led the two girls into the back of the restaurant and through the kitchens. The two head chefs, a guy and a girl, were running around frantically, trying to keep up with the orders. The guy had short black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and an earring. The girl's brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail, too. They both wore traditional cook's uniforms.

"Akiko, Sakura, I'd like you to meet Sango and Miroku," Kurama introduced. The two chefs waved a hello before running back to their dishes.

"They're usually very polite," Kurama explained, "but it's a busy night."

"No problem," Kagome said with a smile. "We understand completely."

Kurama opened a door at the back of the kitchens, motioning towards a large office at the end of a hall.

"Just go in there and explain everything to the managers. They are both called Mr. Takahashi—they're brothers."

"Thanks," Kikyo said. Kurama smiled and left them to return to his post. Kagome took a deep breath before opening the door. _Here we go._

The girls stepped into a lavish office. Its thick carpet was the color of red wine, the walls cream. Two large desks sat side by side against the back wall. One was neat and orderly, while the other was a little untidy. A closed door led off to an adjoining room.

"Um, hello?" Kagome called. Kikyo went up to the desks, peering behind them.

"I guess we're alone," she said. "Let's find Kurama and-"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kagome and Kikyo spun around to face two men. They looked to be a few years older than the girls. Both had long silver hair and amber eyes. The only difference was their ears. The younger looking one had two dog ears, clearly identifying him as a hanyou. The other had elfish looking ears, stripes on his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead, marking him as a full demon.

"Hi," Kagome stammered hesitantly. "My name is Sakura, and this is Akiko. We're looking for jobs."

"Is that so?" the younger Takahashi brother challenged. "Well, sorry. We don't need any-"

"Shut up," the older brother cut in. He was wearing a collared navy shirt and dress pants. "Be polite. I am Sesshomaru Takahashi and this is my brother, InuYasha. We are the owners of this bistro. What are you qualified to do?"

"We can learn how to waitress," Kikyo replied. "We saw your ad and thought you'd need some help."

InuYasha snorted but didn't reply. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, went over to his desk and picked up two pieces of paper. He gave one to each girl.

"These are your applications. Fill them in and return them. We'll expect you to be here and working by tomorrow. After you leave this office, I do not want to hear one complaint about your performance or you'll be fired. Don't come back here, either. You are here to waitress tables and nothing else. Good day."

Kagome and Kikyo nearly fled the office, papers in hand.

"I don't care if he just gave us jobs," Kikyo snapped once they were safely outside. "They're both jerks!"

"I know," Kagome replied. "But we don't have to see them again."

"Thank Kami!"

The girls laughed and went back to the main restaurant. Kurama saw them coming and went to meet them halfway.

"Did you get the jobs?" he asked.

"Yep," Kagome said happily.

"Congratulations!" Kurama smiled. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," Kikyo answered.

"Excellent. Just fill those out and give them to me. Give me your sizes, too, so that I can pull some uniforms from the closet." Kurama saw some people coming in and ran to serve them. "See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

"This should be interesting," Kikyo remarked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kagome said. The girls high-fived each other and set about filling in their applications. After that was done, they set them on Kurama's desk and headed back to the hotel.

"Look out Takahashi Bistro, 'cause here we come!" Kikyo yelled.

The girls looked forward to their first day on the job, despite the fact that their bosses were jerky.

Too bad they didn't know what a disaster it would be.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like it? I hope you did. Once again, I promise to be on top of updating a lot more. Please review! Have a good weekend, everyone, and happy belated Valentine's Day!


	3. Of Working At Takahashi Bistro

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, today was the day. My Tio, or Uncle, Steve signed up for the Peace Corps. He's leaving for Costa Rica and I won't see him for two years. Two! I'm kind of shell shocked right now. He was the one relative I always talked to, and now he's leaving. Of course I wish him the best, but I'll miss him terribly. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome woke up bright and early on her first day of work. She ran around, throwing on black pants and a dark red shirt, the colors of the Bistro. Kurama said that he'd have their aprons ready for them when they arrived.

"Come on, Kikyo," Kagome said, shaking her friend. "Get up or you'll be late!"

"Fi' mo' minutes," Kikyo mumbled into her pillow. Sighing, Kagome poured some water onto Kikyo's head. The girl shot up in bed, spluttering.

"Whoa, that was uncalled for!" she declared. Kagome laughed.

"Get dressed, we have to go."

Kikyo got dressed in identical clothes and followed her best friend out of the apartment. It took them only about ten minutes to walk to the Bistro again. Since it was so early, no one was in the restaurant yet. Kurama greeted them from his position behind the host counter.

"Good morning, Sakura, good morning, Akiko," the redhead said with a smile. Kagome had almost forgotten about their fake names.

"Hey Kurama," she said with a wave. "Um, what do we do?"

"First, you eat." Kurama pointed at the kitchens. "Miroku and Sango always have something on the stove for us employees. And don't worry—it's free. You can get breakfast, lunch, and dinner here." He winked mischievously. "But don't say anything to the Takahashi brothers. They don't really know."

Kagome giggled. "Your secret's safe with us."

The girls made their way to the kitchens. "Kurama's pretty cute, isn't he?" Kikyo whispered. Kagome nodded.

"Hey, after we work here for a bit, you should ask him out," Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome blushed.

"_Akiko_, we came here for jobs, not boyfriends."

Kikyo shrugged. "He's still hot."

By then the girls were entering the kitchen. Like yesterday, Miroku and Sango were dressed in their chef's uniforms. It was quieter in the room, however, since no orders were being made.

"Hello!" Sango greeted enthusiastically. "It's Sakura and Akiko, right?"

"Right," Kagome replied. Miroku smiled.

"And do either of you happen to be single?" he asked. Sango slapped him upside the head. Kikyo laughed.

"Single, yes; available, no."

Miroku looked down in disappointment. Sango sighed heavily.

"Ignore him. Would either of you like something to eat?" the brunette asked. Miroku smiled again as the chef walked past him.

"Miroku, you pervert! Go stir something!" Sango yelled, blushing furiously. Miroku winked at Kagome and Kikyo before heading off.

The girls sat down at the broad marble counter. Sango placed bowls of steaming rice and miso soup in front of them.

"Excited about your first day?" she asked them brightly. Kagome nodded, mouth full.

"I've always wanted to waitress," she answered when she had swallowed.

"Well, you'll like it here. Just stay out of trouble and you'll do fine." A silver bell rang. Sango immediately pulled some pans down. "Well, that's our first customer. Why don't you go out there and get his order?"

"I'll go," Kagome offered. Kikyo nodded.

"Good luck!" she said, giving her best friend a thumbs-up. Kagome smiled before heading outside into the main restaurant.

Kurama had already seated the woman. He handed Kagome her apron, whispering, "Her name is Ms. Kagura. She's a regular here, but she is extremely finicky and will find something wrong with everything you do. Don't take it personally—she's just being…her."

Kagome nodded and went with her pad and pencil to Ms. Kagura's table. "Konnichiwa, my name is Sakura and I'll be your waitress. What would you like to drink?"

Kagura sat there stiffly for a moment. She was dressed in a very formal skirt-suit and looked strict. Finally, after studying the menu for a rather long time, she said crisply, "I'll have green tea."

"Iced or hot?" Kagome asked.

"Young lady, I get the same drink every time I come here. I shouldn't have to answer such menial questions."

_If you order the same thing, why do you have to look at the menu?_ Kagome thought. Out loud, she replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am, it's my first day."

"Well maybe you should have learned more about your customers before you started working."

Kagome didn't know what to do. She blushed, mumbled a sorry, and fled to Kurama's desk.

"She's horrible!" she whispered. Kurama, who had heard the entire thing, patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, but don't worry. One of our other waiters just arrived. He'll take care of Kagura. He always serves her. He's practically got all her orders memorized."

"What's his name?"

"Hojo."

Kagome saw a boy with short brown hair go darting past toward Kagura's table. He smiled at her before turning to take the customer's order.

"Oh, and Sakura, I'd like you to meet the other staff here," Kurama continued. He motioned toward five more people who had walked through the Bistro's doors.

"I'm Koga," a wolf demon said with a wave. "I'm a chef here."

"Yusuke," a black-haired boy said. "Waiter."

"Ayame," an auburn-haired wolf demoness said. "Chef."

"Kohaku," a younger boy said, "I'm a chef. I'm also Sango's brother."

"Yukina," a sky blue haired girl said. "Hostess."

"I'm Sakura," Kagome replied. Mentally, she ran through everyone's names. _Okay, so Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Kohaku are chefs. Yusuke, Hojo, Kikyo, and I are waiters. Kurama and Yukina are the host and hostess. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are the jerky bosses._

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go cook," Ayame said. "Why don't we meet up later?"

"Sounds good to me," Kagome said. After saying goodbye, Koga and Kohaku followed Ayame into the kitchens. Yusuke tied on his apron and Yukina positioned herself behind the desk.

By now the restaurant was slowly filling up. Kurama and Yukina took turns seating people. While Kurama was away, Kagome talked with Yukina.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Kagome asked, faintly embarrassed. Yukina smiled.

"I don't mind at all. I'm an Ice Maiden, from the Isle of the Koorimes."

"That's awesome!" Kagome said. "I'm just a human."

Yukina laughed. "Well, humans are awesome, too."

"Is Kurama human?"

"In a way. He's a kitsune, but he's taken a human form."

"Wow. I baby-sit a kitsune," Kagome said. "His name is Shippo. But he's…short." She put her hand a few feet above the ground. "About this tall."

"When Kurama's in full demon form, he reaches around six feet," Yukina supplied. The girls smiled at each other. In only a few minutes, they had become friends.

"Well, I have to go help Kikyo with those tables," Kagome said. "Let's talk later, ok?"

"I look forward to it." Yukina smiled again, and then got up when a group of people came in.

Kagome worked nonstop until after lunch. The Bistro closed from one until three and then opened again until nine. Everyone gathered in the kitchens to eat lunch and chat.

"This is excellent!" Kikyo praised Sango. She was eating sashimi and fried rice. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you," Miroku said, bowing. "We all have a hand in each dish."

Ayame was sitting on the counter, trying vainly to get a rather large stain out of her apron. "Koga, you idiot," she said with a smile, "Did you have to bump into me the moment I was pouring sauce?"

Koga shrugged. "It was too tempting to pass up."

When Kagome looked at Hojo in confusion, the boy whispered, "Ayame hates getting her clothes dirty. She's one of the cleanest chefs I've ever met."

The girl giggled. Just then, the kitchen door swung open. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were standing there.

"Sakura, come with us."

Kagome got up hesitantly and followed her bosses out the door, noting their stormy faces. She glanced back at her new friends, who were frowning in worry. Kikyo looked like she was about to leap after her friend. The door swung shut, and Kagome was alone with the Takahashi brothers.

_Oh great, I'm going to get fired._

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? I hope you did. Poor Kagome, what did she do? Hehehe, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thank you!


	4. Of Taking Matters Into Their Own Hands

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Uugh, I just spent six hours in three inch heels. My poor feet! Lol. I hope you all had a great week. Yeah, I don't have much to say, except that my best friend absolutely kicked butt in track today. She is such an awesome runner! All right, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome followed the Takahashi brothers outside the kitchen, biting her lip nervously. What had she done?

"Miss Sakura," Sesshomaru began, "one of our esteemed customers,

Ms. Kagura-" here Kagome wrinkled her face in distaste—"told us that she overheard you say to Yukina, 'I need to help Kikyo with the tables.' Are you letting someone we don't know about work here? Because as you know that is completely unacceptable and-"

"Oh, no sir," Kagome cut in, breathing a sigh of relief as she quickly fabricated a lie. "When Akiko and I were small I could never pronounce her name, so I called her Kikyo, and I still do out of habit."

InuYasha glared at her. "Whatever," he snapped, "But if we here one more complaint you're out of here."

Kagome bowed respectfully, though inside she was rolling her eyes. "I understand," she said. With another bow she went back into the kitchen.

"So? What happened?" Kikyo asked as soon as the door swung shut.

"It was stupid," Kagome replied. Sango smiled sympathetically.

"Those two can be real jerks," she said. "Sometimes I can't believe their nerve."

"Then why don't you quit?" Kagome inquired.

"Because we get paid enough here to pay every bill," Kurama answered. "You don't get that at any other restaurant."

Kikyo nodded. "Must suck though, right?"

Every other person including Yukina and Hojo, nodded solemnly.

Kagome sighed impatiently as she gazed out the window in the door into the main area of the bistro. "It's just that this place seems so…boring, you know? So drab and formal." A sparkle flew into her eyes. "Why don't we spice things up a bit?"

Koga cocked his head, ponytail swinging. "How?"

"I don't know. Have a theme night, maybe, or a contest." Kagome jumped up, an idea bursting forth. "I know! How about a dance? We can push all the tables to the sides and hire a band!"

Kurama grinned. "You may be on to something," he said. "We could do for Valentine's Day. It would be an all-out dinner and dance, complete with old fashioned costumes and music."

"I like it," Miroku said. Abruptly his face fell. "But what about our bosses? They'll say no for sure."

Kikyo snorted. "We don't have to tell them. It can be a surprise."

Ayame shook her head doubtfully. "I don't know," she warned. "We are walking on really thin ice here."

Surprisingly, Yukina was the one to wave her off. "We haven't had a good, fun night here in a while. Why not take the chance?"

Kohaku laughed. "That settles it. Congratulations, Sakura. I believe you got something started here."

Kagome smiled. She was really excited now.

Later that day, she was eating dinner with Sango while the others were finishing up with the last customers of the day.

"Hey Sango," she began, "Where is Hojo from?" She had long been curious about the quiet boy who had helped her with Kagura, but was too shy to talk with him.

Sango looked sad. "He's from Osaka," she answered. "A year ago his parents both died in a car accident. He came hear because of money problems and got a job at this bistro to help stay alive. He doesn't talk much, but he's really very kind. This job means everything to him—without it and the money it brings, he would be on the streets again."

Kagome frowned. "That's terrible," she said. They sat in silence for the rest of dinner.

It was Valentine's Day, and everything was nearly ready. After days of consideration and careful planning, the friends had decided on a masquerade/ballroom theme. They had sent out ads the entire time and the reservations for the big night were completely full. The room was beautiful, with gold and red ribbons hanging from the walls, and gold tablecloths adorning the tables that had been moved to the edge of the room, allowing space for a dance floor.

Kagome waited nervously in the kitchens with Kikyo. They had gone shopping with Yukina, Ayame, and Sango and had gotten the perfect dresses for the big night. Kagome's dress was an off-the shoulders beauty with a fitted bodice and flowing bottom. The bodice was a sultry wine red, while the bottom was alternating red and black ruffles. She had waved her hair and pinned it up with crystal barrettes.

Kikyo's was a sapphire blue, bell-sleeved dress with silver flowers embroidered on the waist, neck, and hemline. She had braided her hair in an intricate design with daises weaved in, too.

Sango was wearing a pink, hoop-skirted dress with short puffy sleeves and white gloves that went up to her elbow. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun laced with crystals.

Ayame wore an emerald dress with spaghetti straps whose bodice was dotted with gems. White swirling patterns graced the neckline, and her hair hung loose for a change.

Yukina was breathtaking in a white, fairy-looking dress with a silver flower design which traced its way from the shoulder to the hem in a graceful circle that wrapped around the entire dress. Her hair was tied back as usual.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked. "Let's get out there."

The girls went outside, all the cooking having been done beforehand. They met the boys there, each of them dressed sharply in a tuxedo.

"Hey, Sakura," Yusuke said. "Wanna be my Valentine?"

"Um, thanks," Kagome said politely, "but I think I'll fly solo tonight."

Kikyo leaned over to Kagome and whispered so only she could hear. "I'm going to ask Kurama to be my Valentine," she confided.

"Go for it!" Kagome encouraged. They both turned and saw, to their surprise, Kurama and Yukina holding hands.

"How long have they been together?" Kikyo demanded. Sango heard her and grinned.

"Almost a year and a half now," she supplied. Kikyo groaned.

"Of course he had to be taken." She sighed and went to wait some tables, soon followed by Kagome, Hojo, and Yusuke.

Things went smoothly for a while. Every couple at the bistro was dressed in masquerade dresses and tux's, and looked very nice.

Then the dancing started. It was a fun sight to see, and soon Kagome and the others decided to join them on the floor.

Everything would have gone perfectly if Kikyo hadn't bumped into a table, knocking over the candle.

In a flash, the tablecloth was aflame. It spread to the carpet, then to another table, and had soon engulfed an entire side of the bistro. People began screaming. Havoc ensued. The sprinklers switched on, and everything was a soggy mess.

Kagome was trying to keep everyone calm when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cringing, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha standing there, looking positively furious.

"What is going on?" InuYasha demanded, examining the ruins of his bistro. The carpet was charred, more than half of the tables were ruined, and ash streaked the walls. On top of that, water damage was growing increasingly worse.

"Whose idea was it to turn tonight into a disaster?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. "Without our consent?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, panic making her heart pound. She didn't want to leave!

Suddenly, Hojo spoke up. "It was me, Sir," he said. "Please don't blame the others—they only went along with it."

"Hojo," Sesshomaru snapped, "you're fired!"

_Oh no_ was the only thing Kagome could think.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Poor Hojo, what'll he do? Why'd he cover? Well, you'll find out later! Thanks for reading this. See ya later!


	5. Of Standing Up To Dictators

Author's Note: I'm baaack! Didja miss me? Lol. Well, here's the long-awaited and overdue chapter. Like I said before, sorry it took so long. Fourth quarter just started, I'm running ragged while getting ready for high school, that sort of thing. Freshman, yoo-hoo! Ok, enough pointless ranting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hojo stared briefly at Sesshomaru and InuYasha before bowing shakily.

"Whatever you say, sirs," he said. Without another word, he turned to walk out the door. Before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

"Well, that takes care of that," InuYasha stated. "Clean up this mess now, or you'll be following him out the door." The two brothers walked back to their office.

Kagome stood there, shocked, before running after the Takahashi brothers, Kikyo close on her heels. They burst through the kitchen and down the hall, slamming open the office door. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had just sat down. They now looked coldly at their newest employees.

"Didn't we say to clean up?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"You cannot just fire Hojo," Kagome snapped.

"And why not?" InuYasha asked.

"Just because he supposedly did something against your set-in-stone rules isn't a reason to kick him out!" Kikyo practically yelled.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Sesshomaru ordered, yelling also.

"We will if we want!" Kagome shouted. "Kami, I haven't worked here for three weeks and I already feel like quitting! You two are impossible! You're stuck-up, arrogant, sharp tongued jerks who will never be liked simply because you act so inhuman!"

InuYasha's honey eyes grew stormy. "One more word and you're out the door, Sakura," he snarled. Kikyo looked at her friend warningly, but Kagome was feeling positively furious.

"Just shut up, you dictator," she snapped. "I hope I never see your haughty face again."

And with that, she stormed out the door.

It wasn't until she was down the street and halfway toward her house that she realized what she had done. With a groan she sat down on the curb, head in her hands.

"Oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into?" she asked the sidewalk.

"I don't know, but would you like to talk about it over lunch?"

Kagome looked up in surprise to see Hojo standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, h-hi, Hojo," Kagome said. "Listen, I'm so sorry about this. It's all my fault-"

"Don't worry," Hojo cut her off. "We'll find a way to work this out. But in the meantime, why don't we discuss lighter subjects over some sashimi?"

"I'd love to," Kagome replied with a shaky smile. Hojo extended a hand and she took it, standing up and following him to a small restaurant down the street.

Kagome sat down and looked awkwardly around, too ashamed to meet Hojo's gaze. She felt terrible that he had been fired over her idea; why was he treating her to lunch?

"Actually, I've had a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while," Hojo said, color rising in his cheeks. "Are you…seeing anyone?"

"No," Kagome answered. A wave of relief rushed through her. She thought he would ask about where she came from. She had no answer to that—why say she was a runaway?

"Oh," Hojo said, staring at the sashimi in front of him as if it held the universe's secrets, "Well, then, will you…willyougooutwithme?"

It took Kagome a moment to sort out what he meant. When she did, she didn't know what to say. Sure, she thought Hojo was cute, but she had come out here for a job, not a boyfriend. Besides, a relationship would complicate everything, wouldn't it? But at the look on Hojo's face, she couldn't say no.

"Sure, I'll go out with you," she said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hojo beamed at her. "Cool," was all he could think of to say.

Kagome laughed and saluted him with her cup.

**M**eanwhile, back in the Takahashi brothers' office, Kikyo was having a very different conversation.

"What does Valentine's Day just make you two bitter?" she inquired sarcastically. "Poor Kagome, she was so upset."

"Leave our office. Now." Sesshomaru ordered. In response, Kikyo sat down on the edge of the demon's desk.

"No, I don't think so. You've lost two employees already; do you really want to lose a third?"

InuYasha glared at her. "Trust me, we wouldn't be losing much."

"Wow, a sign of intelligence!" Kikyo marveled. "And I thought any sentences that didn't involve ordering people around was beyond you."

"I could fire you right now-"

"Then why haven't you?" Kikyo folded her arms. "The point is, you need us. All of us. And I can promise you that if you guys don't shape up and become good bosses, every one of your crew will walk out that door."

The Takahashi brothers were fuming, but they didn't reply. Kikyo smiled triumphantly. She stood up, dusted off her dress, and left the room without another word.

She walked back to the main room, feeling rather brave. Yukina and the others rushed over.

"Akiko, what's going on?" Kurama asked. "We saw Sakura leave, but what…?"

"Sakura was fired too," Kikyo said. "She and Hojo are gone."

"Oh no," Ayame gasped. "This is terrible!"

"I'll say," Yusuke said. "I never got to hook up with Sakura!"

"We have to do something," Sango said, "but what?"

"I know!" Miroku volunteered. "Sit down strike! No work until our fellow employees are returned and our demands are met!"

They all sat down exactly where they were standing, all of them dead serious. Yusuke, in all his glory, summed up their mission in four words.

"The dictatorship must end."

**I**nuYasha rubbed his temples in frustration. Sesshomaru had left in a huff, leaving the hanyou to clean things up himself. Why was it always him? Sessh never did anything but sit behind his desk. Why did he have to deal with stupid _employees_?

He walked into the main room, ears twitching in irritation. What he saw made him stop on shock.

His _entire staff_ was just sitting there. Sitting there, when tables needed to be cleaned and ash wiped off the walls! What were they doing, just sitting there. Oh, some heads were gonna roll after he was done with them.

"And what in the gods' names do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Yukina, of all people, was the one to answer.

"The dictatorship must end."

"What?"

"THE DICTATORSHIP MUST END! THE DICTATORSHIP MUST END!" All of them were chanting it now, louder and louder. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore.

"All right!" he hissed. "What do you buffoons want?"

"First," Sango said, "No calling us buffoons. Second, if you ever want us to work for you again, bring back Sakura and Hojo."

"Anything else?" InuYasha asked, exasperated.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Clean the walls!"

Everyone grinned at this.

"No," the hanyou refused. "Bosses don't do that."

"Well, this boss will if he wants to make any more money," Ayame said.

InuYasha stared at them all. He stood there for a very long time. And finally, much to everyone's amusement, he rolled up his sleeves and scrubbed the walls.

The first battle had been won, and the war was very nearly theirs.

"Now," Kikyo mused, "What do we make Sesshy do?"

The possibilities were endless.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? Inu's not so jerky after all, is he? Man, I'm playing Kingdom Hearts right now. I'm trying to beat it before I get the second one. But this is impossible! I keep dying. Not fun. Please review! Thanks!


	6. Of Compromises

Author's Note: Hi everyone! We had a Shakespearean play today, it was wonderful. I love theatre, but I love writing even more. Why do you think I'm doing this? Lol, ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

The next day, there was a sign in the Takahashi Bistro window that read, "Closed for reconstruction."

Reconstruction of the social pyramid, that is.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood, all decked out on the bistro uniform, waiting for their next orders. The crew were enjoying themselves immensely. The two tyrants, however, were not. But what could they do? If the brothers refused even one 'order', all of their employees would walk out the door and the restaurant would close indefinitely.

InuYasha had to bite his tongue from growling as he listened to Sango and Ayame debate over what to make their bosses do next.

"I think they should go scrub all the pots and pans, the really greasy ones."

"That's much too easy. How about we have them rearrange these heavy tables?"

"I know! One will scrub and the other will rearrange."

"Excellent!"

Sango grabbed InuYasha by the fuzzy ear and made him follow her into the kitchen. "Your new 'manager' is waiting in there for you. Do whatever she says, or you're in trouble!"

InuYasha was practically shoved through the kitchen door to see the last person he wanted to—Sakura. She was perched on the edge of the counter, legs swinging. Every time her heels hit the back of the counter, it made a hollow _thump_.

"Hi, Inu!" Sakura said brightly with a wave. "Isn't playing restaurant fun?"

"You're back?" was all the hanyou could choke out.

"Yes. Akiko was so kind as to reassign me and Hojo on this job." As if on cue, Hojo came walking out of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's office, holding a stack of papers a few inches thick.

"You know, Sakura," Hojo said with a smile, "I was going through the paperwork, and it seems like all of us our due for very large raises. Let me go work on that now."

InuYasha, nearly spitting with fury, was forced to watch as Hojo went back into _his_ office to play with the figures on the paper. Sakura turned back to the hanyou, looking at him plaintively.

"Well? Those dishes aren't going to do themselves."

**M**eanwhile, Sesshomaru was being forced to push and pull the tables into various places in the room by none other than Akiko. She sat at the host desk, randomly pointing her manicured finger to different spots.

"Sesshy, I think that that table should be over here. Will you be a dear and move it? Actually, it should go in the back corner. You know what, why don't you move it back to its original spot?"

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. He was above such menial work! But for the sake of his business, he was willing to sacrifice his pride to keep his traitorous employees happy.

Akiko and the others, however, were having fun watching him suffer.

"You know, I always thought these walls should have been a different color," Yusuke commented mischievously. Sesshomaru looked up in alarm in spite of himself. His beautiful walls? That was where he was drawing the line!

"Do you want to say something, Sesshy?" Akiko asked, head cocked. "You look like you have a comment."

Sesshomaru got as far as opening his mouth to answer before his common sense took over, forcing him to shut his mouth and shake his head. Akiko grinned at him.

"No? Ok, then. Move that desk over there, will ya?"

And on it went.

**K**agome watched silently as InuYasha, up to his elbows in suds, scrubbed away at the dishes. The half-demon was grumbling and griping, but at least he was working. Kagome nearly laughed as she recalled the events of the last few days. To think, three weeks ago she had been a penniless runaway. She now had a house, a job, and a boyfriend to boot. Things worked out pretty well, didn't they?

InuYasha spluttered as some soap got into his mouth. Kagome stifled a giggle, hopping off the counter. "Here, let me help you," she said.

"Why?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

"I pity you." Kagome came up next to InuYasha and began helping him wash the dishes. InuYasha regarded her for a moment before going back to cleaning.

"What?" Kagome asked, catching the look. She paused with a pot in her hands.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were…nice."

"Oh, I'm very nice. You just seemed to bring out the bad part of me. And hey, I didn't know you could make polite conversation, so I guess we're even, ne?"

InuYasha half-smiled before getting back to scrubbing. "So, what do my brother and I have to do in order for us to reclaim our business?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Help us clean up, raise our wages, and stop being such jerks," she replied simply.

"We can agree to that."

"Good."

**L**ater that evening, when Sango put out dinner, InuYasha and Sesshomaru joined them. The social pyramid had been rearranged, but it looked like a very good power shift.

And so much more was to come.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Sorry this was so short, I'm really stuck for time. I promise to give a longer one next time. Ok, please review! Thanks!


	7. Propositions

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so happy that I'm able to update again. I know there are a lot of people out there just wanting to lynch me, but I promise I had a very good reason. But I know you don't want to listen to me yap, so I'm just gonna go ahead with the story. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**I**t was two weeks later. Kagome, resting during the few hours the restaurant was closed during the afternoon, was sitting at an empty table and reading the newspaper. She flipped through it lazily, every once and a while taking a sip from the coffee cup next to her.

"May I interrupt?"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo pulling up a chair. "I'm always happy when you do," she replied with a smile.

Hojo grinned back, peering over her shoulder at the newspaper. "Hey, look," he said. "That girl in that missing ad looks a little like you."

Alarmed, Kagome snapped her gaze down. There, at the bottom of the page, was a photo of her and Kikyo. In large, bold letters it read—

Missing 

**Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Sanji**

**If seen, please call 555-2184**

"Well, I hope they find her," Kagome said, hastily flipping the page before her boyfriend could examine it more closely. _Thank Kami for highlights and blue contacts! _she thought fervently.

"Yeah…" Hojo said. "Hey, Sakura, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kagome answered, a mischievous smiling playing on her lips. "Hey, Yusuke! Come serve us, you bum waiter!" she yelled.

Yusuke looked over from where he was flirting with Ayame and sighed in exasperation. "Get Kurama to do it," he said, and went back to his own conversation.

Hojo laughed. "I meant something other than what we serve all day," he chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome stood up and took his hand. "C'mon, Koi, I'm starved!"

The couple checked out for their breaks and left. Yukina smiled as she watched them go. "Isn't it so sweet?" she remarked to her own boyfriend, who was sorting out reservations for that night.

Kurama nodded. "They do look good together," he answered. Yukina, who was perched on the corner of the kitsune's host desk, reached for his hand. They sat together, content.

Yusuke looked over at his friend and grimaced. "Ugh, it's so sappy it makes me sick." He turned back to Ayame, who was cleaning the last of the plates from a table. "You know, we'd be a much, much hotter couple than them," he whispered.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Yusuke whirled to see Koga behind him, arms crossed threateningly. Ayame laughed and took the plates into the kitchen. "Don't hurt him too badly," she said as the doors closed behind her.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly and ran.

"**D**o we have to go?" InuYasha whined. He rubbed his temples.

"Don't be stupid," Sesshomaru snapped. "Of course we have to. This dinner is a very formal, very special occasion. If we don't show up, it means extremely bad publicity for this bistro. And you don't want that, do you?"

InuYasha groaned. "No," he said.

Every year, the city of Tokyo held a massive banquet for all major businessmen—including those in the culinary world. It was huge, formal, and looked forward to. Every newspaper and T.V. station was there; if you showed up, it was guaranteed that your profit would increase twofold, simply because the public had seen you at the banquet.

"We need dates this year, though," InuYasha continued thoughtfully. "If we show up single and Naraku gives me that smug little look one more time…"

"So, now it's a competition to see who has a prettier girl," Sessh remarked offhandedly. "Does it ever cease between you two?"

"No," the hanyou said stubbornly. Sessh grinned.

"So, whom will you take?" he asked. "And whom will I take?"

"Well, why not one of the staff," InuYasha suggested. "Kami knows we don't get along with anyone else."

"Let's go ask," Sessh said, and left the back office.

In the time after the employee rebellion, relations had improved immensely between the Takahashi brothers and the staff. The Takahashi Bistro had become a much more pleasant place to work, thanks to the newest additions to the waiting staff.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru went into the main section of the restaurant to find the entire staff, minus Sakura and Hojo, sitting around the host desk and talking. They looked up and greeted their bosses as the two demons came forward.

"Hello, everyone," Sesshomaru said. "I'm afraid that my brother and I have a rather large favor to ask of two of you girls."

Sango looked at him curiously. "What is it, Sir?" she asked.

InuYasha ran a hand through his long silver hair. "Every year we have to go to this really boring, really stuck-up--"

"InuYasha!" Sessh cut in sharply.

"Fine, sorry," Inu grumbled. "Anyways, we have to go to this big banquet and we need dates. Not _girlfriends_, just two girls to accompany us and help us not to look like losers."

"When is it?" Ayame asked.

"Next Friday night," Sessh answered.

"But wait," Yusuke said. "Didn't the last time we had a fancy thing like this, we set the restaurant on fire?"

"Well, this time it isn't being held here, it's being held at a resort." InuYasha looked around. "Where's Sakura and Hojo?" he asked, just noticing.

"They went out to lunch," Miroku said, smiling suggestively. Sango slapped him upside the head.

"I'm sorry," Yukina said, "I would do it, but my brother is coming to visit and I need to pick him up at the airport."

"Hiei's coming?" Yusuke asked with a groan. "Aw, man, now I gotta go into hiding. And you'd better too, Kurama."

"Why?" Kikyo asked the redhead. Kurama smiled.

"He doesn't know that Yukina and I are dating," he replied. "We were going to tell him when he comes."

"He's my twin," Yukina elaborated for Kikyo, who was looking confused. "A while back our parents died. Hiei worked so hard to raise enough money to move us here, so that I would have more opportunities. The only problem is he couldn't come, too; his job wouldn't allow it. That's why I'm working here—to earn enough so he can leave that job and live here for good."

"And he's way overprotective," Yusuke said. "Not a nice person."

"How do you know him?" Kikyo asked.

"He's been mine and Kurama's 'friend' for a while," the raven-haired waiter answered. "But that doesn't mean he'll be any happier when he finds out Yukina's with Fox-boy."

"Well, that's nice and all," InuYasha snapped, "but can we please get back to business? Who wants to help?"

"Can't," said Sango, "I have to take Kohaku out to visit our grandparents."

"Sorry," said Ayame, "Gotta go see my sister's play at her school."

"Anyone else?" Sessh asked desperately.

"Well, Sakura and I are free," Kikyo said.

InuYasha groaned. "It figures…"

"Hey, do you want our help or not?" Kikyo snapped. InuYasha waved his hands.

"Alright, alright!" he said. "We'll pick you two up around six o'clock. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure,' said Kikyo.

_Just great, _Kikyo, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru all thought at the same time.

**"Y**ou signed us up for _what_?" Kagome demanded. She and Kikyo were in their new, much nicer apartment that night. The place was simple but neat, with a little kitchenette and two bedrooms.

"We're going to be dates for Inu and Sesshy," her best friend replied. "At the Tokyo Banquet." She was rooting through their joined closet for a dress, every once and a while tossing something at Kagome, who was sitting on her bed.

"Kikyo, you do realize that this will be on T.V.?" she asked in exasperation. "What if our parents see?"

"Oh, my mom is too lazy to even turn the T.V. on, and your parents will most likely be out at some expensive store not missing you." Kikyo threw another dress over her shoulder.

"True," Kagome admitted. "But what about this little fact—I have a boyfriend!"

"InuYasha said that this isn't a girlfriend thing, it's just making sure they don't look bad in front of their colleagues by showing up single. And besides, I already talked to Hojo. He said it was fine."

Kagome couldn't find anything else to protest against, so she just sat there under the increasing mountain of clothes.

"Where did you get all these dresses?" she asked finally, fighting her way out from under them.

"From Ayame and Sango. They raided their closets and gave us everything they don't want or wear anymore. Including jeans, t-shirts, and shorts, so I don't think we have to worry about shopping anytime soon."

"That was very nice of them," Kagome remarked, picking up a band shirt.

"Yeah. Yukina said she would have given us some too, but she's so small we would never fit." Kikyo picked up a yellow dress. "So, are you gonna pick out a dress or wait until Friday night?" she asked.

Kagome grinned. "Hand me that one."

**O**n the night of the banquet, the Takahashi brothers in front of their apartment picked up Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo was wearing a strapless, turquoise, ankle-length gown with pastel pink and blue Oriental flowers embroidered on the bodice and hem. She had on elbow length white gloves and a gorgeous string of pearls to match. Her hair was waved and put up in an elegant, loose bun.

Kagome had on a black Chinese style dress with a Mandarin collar and no sleeves. Gold and red dragons decorated the form-hugging, silk outfit that showed off all of Kagome's attractive curves. Her hair was up with chopsticks, and rubies hung from her ears.

They stepped into the limo and greeted their "dates." Both brothers were strikingly handsome in their silk tuxedoes.

"All right," Kagome said. "Let's do this."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, did you like it? Once again I'm sorry it took so long—I was just so busy. Please review! Thanks so much, everyone! Bye for now!


End file.
